Gaduridan legislative election, 3673
17 | popular_vote1 = 25,199,275 | percentage1 = 44.0 % | swing1 = 7.1 | image2 = | leader2 = Sofia Franceschini | leader_since2 = 3660 | party2 = Progressive Workers of Gaduridos | leaders_seat2 = | last_election2 = 121 | seats2 = 96 | seat_change2 = 25 | popular_vote2 = 21,926,355 | percentage2 = 38.3 % | swing2 = 10.6 | image3 = | leader3 = Don Carter | leader_since3 = 3670 | party3 = Labor United | leaders_seat3 = | last_election3 = 0 | seats3 = 42 | seat_change3 = 42 | popular_vote3 = 10,153,983 | percentage3 = 17.7 % | swing3 = 17.7 | map_image = Congress3673.svg | map_size = 300px | map_caption = | title = President | posttitle = Elected President | before_election = Charles Kennedy Jr. | before_party = Conservative Party of Gaduridos | after_election = Beatrice Tennant | after_party = Progressive Workers of Gaduridos | color1 = FF0000 | color2 = 007BA7 | color3 = FE9501}} A legislative election took place in Gaduridos in July 3673 to elect the 250 members of the Gaduridan Congress. The Congress is the supreme legislative assembly of the country. Since the politics of Gaduridos take place within the frames of a parliamentary system, Congress is independent from the country's head of state, while it controls the federal cabinet, and the Prime Minister. Furthermore, the President of the Federal Union, the country's head of state, is elected separately from, but on the same date as Congress. Background In 3670, the governing Conservative Party of Gaduridos invited the opposition Progressive Workers of Gaduridos to join them in a government of national unity. At times, the media speculated that the Progressives were on the verge of accepting, and as a result, some of the more left-wing and socialistic-oriented Progressives abandoned their party, only to form the new Labor United party shortly afterwards, under the leadership of Congressman Don Carter. The Conservatives had won a majority in the 3670 elections, and could thus pass any piece of ordinary legislation without trouble throughout the following three years. They controlled both the legislative branch of government, and the executive branch; the latter represented by Conservative President of the Federal Union Charles Kennedy Jr. and Prime Minister Marco Gonzalez. Electoral system Federal legislative elections in Gaduridos are held using a system of proportional representation. Political parties or coalitions may field lists of candidates in each of the five states of Gaduridos. In total, there are 250 seats up for grabs in such elections, also from each of the regions. The number of seats allocated to each state is determined based on their population size. States with larger populations send many representatives to Congress, and smaller states send fewer representatives. The states of Gaduridos, listed in alphabetical order, are: *Marligantos *North Vintalli *Pernessia *Salnaeta *South Vintalli Campaign 'Conservatives' 'Progressives' 'Labor' Led by Don Carter, the Labor United (LUn) focused its campaign primarily of anti-capitalist rhetoric. In 3672, the party released an electoral programme titled The Other Gaduridos, which stated their goal to replace the capitalist system with a decentralised, planned economy. Labor also stressed environmental issues, such as the enforcement of anti-deforestation laws, and a ban on whaling. On social matters, the party adopted a libertarian profile; the LUn campaigned for gender and sexual equality and liberty, as well as the complete secularisation of the state. Participating parties The electoral lists and political parties listed below, are displayed in alphabetical order. Only the major parties in Gaduridos at the time of the election are shown. Results Aftermath Following the legislative elections, the leaders of the Progressive Workers of Gaduridos and Labor United met, in an attempt to form a left-leaning coalition cabinet. These talks broke down shortly afterwards, however, and the ruling Conservatives retained power as a minority government. Category:Elections in Gaduridos